


Kadan

by Recchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Asexual Character, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Orientation, impotent character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: If sex without love possible, shouldn't love without sex is possible too?





	

Asexual

a·sex·u·al

(n) Ketidaktertarikan secara sexual kepada seseorang, baik lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis.

* * *

 ✥

Semenjak umur dua belas, Kise Ryouta menyadari dirinya tidak ada ketertarikan dengan seseorang secara seksual. Dimana teman sebayanya, sebut saja Aomine Daiki, berkata bahwa dirinya merupakan pemuja Mai- _chan_ , model _gravure_ berdada besar, Ryouta merasa biasa saja.

Awalnya dia mengira dirinya adalah gay. Jika tidak tertarik dengan wanita, apalagi namanya jika bukan gay?

Berbekal nekat serta ingin tahu yang sudah melewati batas, Ryouta mengajak teman masa kecil Daiki yang merupakan kembaran Satsuki Momoi, Setsuki, merajah kamar _love hotel_ untuk pertama kali.

Ryouta dag dig dug. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang  _seharusnya_ dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Dia dibaringkan Setsuki dan pemuda berambut merah muda itu sudah setengah jalan membuka celananya.

“Tu—tunggu, Setcchi!” Ryouta beringsut menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. “Aku rasa—sebaiknya kita berhenti saja.”

Setsuki menaikan alisnya. “Berhenti? Ada apa?” namun tangannya dengan cekatan memakai celananya kembali dan duduk di kasur.

“A—aku rasa aku tidak ada ketertarikan seksual, ssu.” Ia menelan ludah. “Uhh... aku menyukai Setcchi. Settchi adalah orang baik, ssu. Tapi—aku rasa akan lebih baik aku menyukai Setcchi sebagai teman saja, karena aku tidak bisa melihat Settchi dengan.. uh, apa itu orang menyebutnya... napsu?”

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menggaruk kepalanya. “Jadi, kau _straight_ , Ryou-chan?”

Ryouta menggeleng keras. “Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan tubuh wanita, ssu. Daicchi pernah mengajakku menonton _film itu_ , tapi aku merasa... biasa saja?” rambut kuningnya ia benamkan di selimut. “Apa aku sakit, ssu?”

Setsuki tertawa—nyaring dan lantang. “Astaga, Ryou-chan, kau polos sekali.” Setsuki berbaring di sebelah Ryouta dan menarik pemuda pirang itu lalu membekapnya erat.

Ryouta memejamkan matanya. Rasanya... nyaman.

* * *

Setelahnya Ryouta baru tahu, bahwa _yang seperti dirinya_ disebut aseksual. Intinya, dia tidak ada ketertarikan seksual terhadap sesama maupun lawan jenisnya.

( _Meski dia masih mempunyai libido; hell, Ryouta bahkan mastrubasi kemarin malam.)_

Dan bukan hanya aseksual, dia adalah aseksual romantic. Sederhananya, Ryouta adalah orang yang memiliki ketertarikan secara romantis dan bukan seksual.

( _Hal ini dikutip dari Satsuki dan Setsuki.)_

_(Tidak heran dia merasa nyaman ketika dipeluk oleh Setsuki.)_

Dan sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, Ryouta masih bisa dibilang _virgin—_ penisnya belum menembus vagina para gadis dan belum tersentuh dibelakang oleh penis pria. Tapi dildo sering, _sih_...

Pokoknya, Ryouta bangga menjadi _Ace_ —sebutan untuk para aseksual sepertinya. Dia bahkan mengenakan cincin hitam di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Cincin yang dibelinya dari pasar malam hampir enam tahun yang lalu bersama teman-temannya dari _komunitas._

Komunitas para _swingers_ yang ada di Kanazawa; yang berisikan orang-orang yang seperti dirinya meski berbeda kasus. Meski komunitas—Ryouta lebih suka menyebutnya club, jika boleh jujur— itu hanya berisikan beberapa belas orang saja, namun bagi Ryouta mereka adalah keluarga keduanya.

Ada seorang pengusaha metrosexual yang merupakan _pansexual_ dan teman _curhat_ pemuda pirang itu, ada seorang gadis _andro_ yang lesbian, dan ada Setsuki serta Setsuka.

_(Momoi bersaudara itu berpacaran sejak tiga tahun lalu, omong-omong.)_

Dan Ryouta masih dengan ke-aseksual-annya.

Semua tampak baik, bukan?

* * *

 

Hanya saja, Ryouta tidak ada ide jika undangan pesta berwarna merah yang ia temukan di meja apartmentnya akan merubah hidupnya dalam semalam.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, ini udah sekitar beberapa bulan semenjak terakhir saya mengetik tentang AkaKise. Dan, awalnya, ini seharusnya jadi fic yang ringan. But it turns out like this :"D 
> 
> So hope you enjoy. Komentar atau kritikan sangat membantu!:D


End file.
